El hilo rojo del destino
by GoAskEmily
Summary: "El destino nos ató, a ti y a mí, juntos por nuestros dedos meñiques, con un largo hilo rojo. Este lazo no puede ser visto y no hay un mapa que te indique dónde encontrarlo. Mas sé que me enamoraré de ti, desde la primera vez que te vea." Adaptación del dorama: Akai ito :
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer; este fic está basado en el dorama japonés "Akai ito", la adaptación es mía.

**El hilo rojo del destino**

"**El destino nos ató, a ti y a mí, juntos por nuestros dedos meñiques, con un largo hilo rojo. Este lazo no puede ser visto y no hay un mapa que te indique dónde encontrarlo. Mas sé que me enamoraré de ti, desde la primera vez que te vea."**

La campanilla, que indicaba si alguien había entrado a la pastelería, sonaba constantemente esa tarde.

Era un día nublado, y con viento; no obstante, el ambiente apagado no entristecía el ánimo de la pequeña Bella que, ansiosa, observaba cómo el pastelero preparaba su torta de cumpleaños.

Su escasa estatura le impedía ver con claridad el proceso, por lo que se paró sobre las puntas de sus botas de lluvia, para lograr apreciar cómo el betún se deslizaba suavemente sobre el panque; cómo el pastelero colocaba con cuidado pequeños montoncitos de crema en forma de rosas; y cómo, al final, agregaba rodajas de fresas frescas en la parte superior de la torta, además de un pequeño chocolate adornado con la leyenda "Feliz cumpleaños", más la fecha del día en curso.

Reneé miraba desde lejos, mientras platicaba con una de las encargadas del lugar.

-Creo que no lograré despegarla de ahí, hasta que esté listo. Le importa si la dejo por un momento; tengo que recoger algo en la floristería- le preguntó a la joven.

-No se preocupe. Yo me encargo de que ella esté bien y de que el pastel quedé perfectamente empacado- terminó con una sonrisa.

-Gracias. Bella!, no te muevas de aquí. Regreso en unos minutos- le avisó Reneé a la pequeña Bella que estaba tan concentrada en el pastel, que ni siquiera escuchó el aviso.

El pastelero dejó reposar un rato la torta, antes de empaquetarla. Bella seguía absorta; perdida en los suaves colores de su pastel de cumpleaños.

No iba a tener una gran fiesta, pero le entusiasmaba la comida que tendría con sus padres y su hermana. Mamá le había prometido hacer su comida favorita: ravioles con setas. Además, claro, del hermoso pastel.

Una vez lista la torta, Bella la tomó entre sus pequeños bracitos y se aseguró de mantenerla estable, para que no se estropeara.

-Muchas gracias, señorita. Gracias, señor pastelero- dijo Bella con su suave y aniñada vocecilla. El pastelero y la encargada le respondieron con una sonrisa y la pequeña salió de la pastelería.

Bella iba bajando con mucho cuidado los escalones que estaban por fuera de la tienda, y tan concentrada estaba en la labor de bajar y sostener su pastel, que no se dio cuenta de que una bicicleta, a mediana velocidad, venía en su dirección.

Justo cuando Bella dio el último paso, al bajar las escaleras, la bicicleta chocó con su cuerpo y la caja con el pastel salió volando hasta estrellarse contra el suelo.

Bella, que también se había caído por el impacto, se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y comenzó a disculparse con la persona que era dueña de la bicicleta.

-Perdón, perdón, lo siento, en verdad no lo vi. Perdón, perdón. Estás bien?- el niño que venía conduciendo la bicicleta, se levantó con dificultad mientras sacudía sus ropas y miraba a Bella, tremendamente apenada, y con las mejillas más rojas que una fresa.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes- respondió el niño de cabellos cobrizos.

Justo en ese momento, Bella recordó su hermosa torta; cuando encontró la caja un poco alejada de donde ellos estaban, no pudo evitar sentirse triste, porque lo más seguro era que se hubiera estropeado.

-Oh, no!, mi pastel- dijo mientras abría la caja. La torta se había deshecho casi por completo. Las fresas ahora estaban pegadas al cartón de la caja y las bonitas rosas de betún, se habían embarrado en todas partes.

-Soy yo el que debería pedir perdón, he arruinado tu pastel- comentó entristecido el niño.

La encargada, salió en ese instante y vio a la pequeña Bella agachada sobre su completamente destrozado pastel.

-Vaya. Están los dos bien?- preguntó a los niños. Ellos asintieron suavemente con la cabeza. La encargada levantó la caja y cogió a Bella de la mano.

-Ven pequeña. Vamos a cambiar ese pastel por otro igual de bonito- Bella sonrió con suavidad y se dejó conducir, nuevamente, dentro de la pastelería.

El pequeño se quedó esperando afuera de la tienda, hasta que la bonita niña de cabellos color chocolate volviera a salir. Observó, a través de los cristales de la puerta, a la niña escogiendo un nuevo pastel y cómo el pastelero se encargaba de adornarlo.

Minutos después, Bella salió mucho más animada con su nueva torta.

-Mira, me dieron uno nuevo!- le dijo Bella al niño

-Hoy es tu cumpleaños?- preguntó el niño.

-Sí, el 29 de febrero. Es poco común, no? Sólo ocurre una vez cada cuatro años.- decía sonriente.

-Lo sé- dijo él- hoy también es mi cumpleaños.

-De verdad?- dijo Bella con gran alegría. Él asintió con un gesto- somos como un milagro!- exclamó Bella aún con más entusiasmo.

El niño sonrío con timidez.

-Así que hoy tienes una gran fiesta de cumpleaños, verdad?- preguntó la pequeña.

-No lo sé- dijo el niño y agachó la cabeza.

Al notar la tristeza del niño, Bella colocó suavemente el paquete en el suelo. Le quitó la tapa y tomó el chocolate que decía "Feliz cumpleaños". Sacó de una pequeña bolsa que traía cruzada sobre su pecho, un pedazo de papel. Colocó el chocolate en éste, y lo envolvió con cuidado. Retiró el moño que adornaba la tapa del paquete y lo adhirió al papel donde estaba el chocolate.

Él miraba expectante.

-Toma- dijo Bella mientras le extendía al niño el chocolate.

-Perdona?- dijo el niño, extrañado.

Ella tomó el brazo del niño y la estiro hasta que pudo colocar el pequeño regalo en sus manos.

-Feliz cumpleaños- dijo ella.

El pequeño niño enrojeció levemente por este acto y agradeció en voz baja.

-Bella! Es hora de irnos pequeña- se escuchó a lo lejos el grito de Reneé.

-Ah, es mi madre. Debo irme- comentó Bella con rapidez. Tapó nuevamente el pastel, lo recogió del suelo y lo tomó con cuidado.

-Nos vemos- dijo Bella al niño.

Él sólo la miro mientras ella se acercaba a su madre. En sus manos, acariciaba con cuidado su regalo de cumpleaños recién recibido.

Bella llegó con su madre que se encontraba al final de la calle.

-Es uno de tus amigos- preguntó a Bella.

-Sí- respondió la pequeña.

Mientras tanto, el niño levantaba su bicicleta, y colocaba el chocolate en la canastilla que se encontraba al frente de ésta.

Bella lo miró desde lejos y él, al sentirse observado, volteó nuevamente en dirección de la niña.

-Adiós!- dijo Bella, y agitaba su pequeña manita.

El niño le respondió con un movimiento de mano y comenzó a avanzar conduciendo la bicicleta a la para que caminaba.

Bella se fue finalmente con su madre que la esperaba con los brazos llenos de bolsas.

-Hoy cocinaremos muchas de tus cosas favoritas!- dijo Reneé con alegría.

-Sí, muchas gracias!- dijo Bella mientras saltaba con felicidad.

Conforme avanzaban, delicados copos blanco comenzaron a caer. Algunos de ellos reposaron sobre la caja donde estaba el pastel.

Bella levantó su rostro hacia el cielo y le cayó un copo en su respingona naricilla.

-Ah, está nevando!- exclamó alegre. Los copos siguieron cayendo con mayor frecuencia y su cabello color chocolate se llenó de éstos.

Bella comenzó a dar vueltas, e intentaba asir con sus manos la mayor cantidad de copos posible.

Sus suaves risas inundaron el lugar.

**N/A: Sí, sé que el cumpleaños, tanto de Bella, como de Edward no es el 29 de febrero, pero es necesario para la adaptación. :DDD**

**Espero que les guste!**

**Cualquier comentario o sugerencia, ya saben, pueden ponerlo en un bonito Review.**

**También los invito a leer mi otra historia: En lo profundo del bosque.**

**Saludos, Emily :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer; este fic está basado en el dorama japonés "Akai ito", la adaptación es mía.

**El hilo rojo del destino**

El rostro de Bella permanecía alzado, en dirección al cielo; mantenía sus ojos cerrados mientras sentía los copos de nieve aterrizando con delicadeza sobre su piel. Los brazos extendidos, con las palmas bien abiertas, pretendían sostener la mayor cantidad de copos posible, antes de que éstos tocaran el suelo.

Ella disfrutaba el momento de felicidad efímera que le ofrecía un acontecimiento tan común como la nieve en Forks. La misma nieve que la había hecho resbalar incontables veces y aterrizar en el suelo con brusquedad, para después reír descontroladamente. Bella era por naturaleza torpe, así que prefería reírse cada vez que se caía, en lugar de apenarse; el bochorno duraba menos y, en ocasiones, la gente que había observado su caída la acompañaba en las carcajadas.

Habían terminado las vacaciones y con alegría se dirigió a la escuela con su vieja y adorada camioneta roja. Al bajar se había encontrado con la caída grácil de los copos de nieve sobre su cabeza. Se entretuvo varios minutos, así, con los ojos cerrados disfrutando el viento frío, hasta que escuchó que alguien la llamaba

-Bella!, qué estás haciendo, chica loca, está congelando y no entras al edificio- exclamó su amigo de toda la vida, Jacob. Él se acercó y la miró con un gesto burlón. Comenzó a retirarle todos los copos de nieve que se habían quedado atrapados en el largo cabello de Bella- qué clase de conjuro de la suerte raro estás haciendo ahora eh?.

-Ninguno, realmente..bueno, es que pensarás que es una tontería. Si logro atrapar 3 copos de nieve antes de caigan y se deshagan en el suelo, mi deseo se cumplirá- dijo apenada.

-Hmm, y qué deseaste?

-Es un secreto! Si te lo digo no se cumplirá

-Vaya- en ese instante, Jacob empezó a mover sus brazos de forma abrupta intentando agarrar los dichosos tres copos de nieve- Ah! esto es difícil, cómo distingues esas pequeñas cosillas!- Bella lo miraba divertida.

-Qué están haciendo?- gritó Ángela, hermana de Bella, con alegría. Ella había comenzado sus estudios en la Universidad ese mismo día; Jacob, Ángela y Bella habían estudiado juntos casi todo el tiempo; así que ésta era una de las primeras ocasiones en las que se encontrarían separados.

-Hola, Angela..pues ya sabes, esta chica loca con sus amuletos y conjuros- dijo Jacob

-Hmm, ahora lo haces con copos de nieve?- comentó expectante Ángela- qué fue lo que pediste? A mí nunca se me ha cumplido ningún deseo con esas cosas…no sé si realmente funcionen.

-Bueno, para que se te cumplan los deseos, debes tener un corazón tan puro como el de Bella- respondió Jacob.

-Sí, pero tanta pureza es peligrosa. Ah!, por cierto, como ya no estaré con ustedes, tú, Jacob, debes cuidar que ningún muchacho peligroso se acerque a Bella. Ya sabes como son los chicos de tu edad…incluso peor los mayores. Cuida de ella!. En fin, sólo venía a molestarlos un rato y a recoger unos papeles en la dirección. Qué tengan buen día! Deséenme suerte en la Universidad!- exclamó Ángela con gran felicidad. Se fue caminando hacia la dirección. Bella y Jacob la observaron hasta que ella desapareció detrás de las puertas de la preparatoria.

-Vamos! No hay que llegar tarde el primer día.- dijo el joven a su amiga.

-Sí, vamos- contestó Bella con una sonrisa.

El muchacho se encontraba recogiendo la gran cantidad de nieve que cubría el bello prado. En estas épocas, su lugar favorito siempre terminaba recubierto y le era imposible recostarse, a menos de que quiera mojar por completo sus ropas y pescar un resfriado. Una vez que hizo un montón con toda la nieve que pudo recoger, se colocó su mochila y emprendió el corto camino de regreso a su casa. Pasaría rápidamente por ahí para llevarse una bufanda a la escuela. El frío de la mañana ya le había causado un leve malestar en la nariz.

Era temprano, sólo el tío Eleazar se hallaba despierto, tomando café sentado en la mesa del desayunador, mientras leía el periódico.

-Edward, no deberías salir tan descubierto con este frío. Anda, toma algo caliente; sabes que no soy bueno cocinando, me gustaría ofrecerte algo mejor- dijo compungido.

-No te preocupes, ya casi no tengo tiempo. Llegaré tarde. – Edward se apresuró a tomar una bufanda de su closet y justo cuando estaba por salir de casa su tío le llamó.

-Hey, muchacho, toma esto. Piensa en él como un amuleto- Eleazar le dio una barra de chocolate, que Edward no dudó en tomar. Finalmente, el joven se fue a la escuela.

Su tío lo observaba desde lejos con una sonrisa nostálgica. El pobre muchacho aparentaba no necesitar la ayuda de nadie, pero no le haría nada mal recibir un poco del cariño de su madre. Mas los adultos eran incorregibles y el joven había tenido que cargar con ello.

Jacob y Bella se dirigían a sus casilleros. Había un bullicio alegre en la preparatoria esa mañana, a pesar del clima tan extremo.

-Bella!- dijo Alice mientras abrazaba por detrás a su amiga. Alice era una muchacha hiperactiva y alegre. A pesar de su pequeña estatura, parecía contener más vivacidad que un niño de 5 años. Cuando Alice se dio cuenta de que Bella estaba con Jacob, se soltó con reticencia de su amiga y miró al joven tímidamente.

-Bueno, creo que debo irme. Nos vemos, Bella- se despidió Jacob y caminó hacia su salón de clase.

-Oh, Bella, lo siento mucho, no había notado ni siquiera que estabas con él. Interrumpí algo importante- decía sin parar una muy acelerada Alice. Mientras ella se disculpaba tan afanosamente, llegó Jessica gritando alegre.

-Es súper, súper, amor, Bella!. Dime, ha habido algún avance? Anda, cuéntamelo todo. Qué hiciste en vacaciones!- Jessica hablaba y hablaba sin parar.

Contradictoriamente, Bella tenía un carácter mucho más tranquilo. Sus amigas eran efervescentes y alegres, mientras que ella prefería ser callada y meditabunda.

Bella observaba a sus amigas con las mejillas enrojecidas, debido al interrogatorio que le hacían sobre Jacob. Bella no quería hacerse ideas, pero el gusanito de la curiosidad había comenzado a carcomerla.

"**Se dice que después de que una persona nace, conocerá aproximadamente a 30, 000 personas antes de su muerte. De esas, trabajará e irá a la escuela con 3,000 Asimismo, de esas 3000, sólo convivirá íntimamente con 300. Entre todos esos encuentros, se dice que el destino tiene concertado a alguien especial únicamente para esta persona, hecha desde antes de su nacimiento. Ese alguien oculto en el destino, está unido a la persona por un hilo rojo atado al dedo meñique. Un hilo invisible para todos. Cuando estos dos individuos se encuentran, el enamoramiento…resulta inevitable.****"**

**N/A Aquí está el segundo capítulo de esta linda historia. **

**Gracias a Tellus por seguir esta historia (es la primerita, qué emoción :DDD) Espero algún comentario o sugerencia ;)**

**Saludos, Emily :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer; este fic está basado en el dorama japonés "Akai ito", la adaptación es mía.

**El hilo rojo del destino**

Curiosamente, el primer día de clases siempre suele ser uno de los más alegres de todo el ciclo escolar. Los estudiantes están llenos de energía y comparten con felicidad las experiencias vividas en el periodo vacacional. Claro que este periodo de gozo inusual dura poco; días después de haber regresado a la escuela, los jóvenes ya están pidiendo un descanso.

Bella se encontraba no sólo entusiasmada, sino también abochornada, por el momento que le hicieron pasar sus amigas Alice y Jessica. Ella no quería pensar demasiado en sus palabras, o en el deseo que había pedido, pensaba que quizá de ese modo sólo provocaría que este no se cumpliera.

Jessica y Alice platicaban alegremente en sus pupitres; éstos se encontraban cerca de Bella, pero el que estaba precisamente a su lado, aún seguía vacío.

-Muy bien muchachos, espero que conserven esa alegría durante todo el semestre, ¿eh? Ya los quiero ver en etapa de evaluaciones- comentó de manera burlona el profesor Clearwater. Inmediatamente después de que dijo eso, se escuchó un quejido multitudinario.

-Bien, bien. Comencemos.- el profesor empezó a anotar los temas que verían en clase y todos anotaban en sus cuadernos, todavía entre risas y pláticas secretas.

Bella, por algún motivo, permanecía expectante, mirando hacia diferentes partes del salón. Seguía sintiéndose extraña después de la charla con sus amigas. Ignoró la sensación y se puso a escribir en su libreta.

Momentos después, se escuchó la puerta del salón y la disculpa de un muchacho:

-Disculpe, profesor Clearwater, ¿puedo pasar?- dijo con voz agitada el joven de ojos esmeralda.

-Vaya, vaya, pero si alguien cree que estamos en periodo vacacional todavía- comentó el profesor con gracia.- Anda, Cullen, entra, pero date prisa para que alcances a anotar todo lo que está en el pizarrón.

-Sí, profesor. Gracias.- el muchacho avanzó entre las bancas y la única desocupada era la que se hallaba a lado de Bella. Con el mayor cuidado que pudo, y sin hacer mucho ruido, Edward se acomodó en su asiento e inició a sacar sus cosas, para anotar lo que había en el pizarrón; mas cuando sacó su cuaderno, la barra de chocolate que le regaló su tío Eleazar, resbaló hasta el piso con un leve estruendo. Aterrizó bajo la banca de Bella, y está trato de levantarla con rapidez.

-Aquí tienes- dijo ella mirando al muchacho. Edward volteó apenado y tomó el chocolate.

-Muchas gracias- la guardó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y siguió escribiendo.

Ambos fijaron la vista en el pizarrón y continuaron con lo que hacían…como si no hubiese pasado nada.

_**Confía en mí  
Aunque nos separemos  
nuestras memorias no dejarán que  
nuestro vínculo desaparezca  
¿Confiarás en mi?  
¿Puedes ver las estrellas que he  
trazado con la yema de mi dedo?**_

Las clases finalizaron y como al principio del día, las aulas se llenaron de voces alegres. Los jóvenes comenzaron a reunirse en pequeños grupos; algunos de ellos decidieron ir a comer para platicar después de no haberse visto en cuantiosos días; otros, simplemente se agruparon para dirigirse juntos a la salida y en el caso de que fueran vecinos, para caminar a casa.

-Bella, vamos a Port Ángeles, ¡anda!- casi gritó Jessica mientras saltaba.

-No, lo siento, hoy no puedo. Tengo que llegar a casa- decía Bella mientras colocaba su mochila sobre el hombro. Se apresuró a salir del salón y, desanimadas, Alice y Jessica se despidieron con la mano.

Edward, que también iba de salida, fue interceptado por Jessica.

-Edward, ¿tú nos acompañaras? Tyler y Mike irán- dijo ella

Edward sólo volteó a verlos, pero antes de que dijera algo, estos comenzaron a hablar.

-Yo no puedo, tengo ensayo- dijo Mike

-Y yo tengo que ir a mi club- comentó Tyler

-Lo siento, será la próxima vez- finalizó Edward y salió del aula. Tyler tomó rápidamente su mochila y salió detrás de éste.

-Hey, Cullen, ¿qué hiciste en estas vacaciones?- preguntó mientras pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros de Edward- nunca contestaste el teléfono cuando te hablaba. ¿Hice algo?, ¿me odias ahora?- continúo diciendo.

-Nada de eso, sólo tuve cosas por hacer- contestó Edward sin más- Hasta luego- dijo y se fue.

Tyler se quedó estupefacto por la reacción de su compañero, pero respondió a la despedida y no dijo más.

….

La siempre hiperactiva Reneé decidió que esa misma tarde que sus hijas habían regresado a la escuela, era momento de hacer una redecoración de la casa. Mientras ellas estaban en clases, se encargó de sacar todas las cajas que ocupaban uno de los cuartos de la planta baja, para que éste fuera el nuevo cuarto de su hija Ángela. Cuando llegaron éstas de la escuela, aún con el cansancio, iniciaron la "remodelación". Jacob había acompañado a Bella a su casa desde la escuela, por lo que le tocó también ayudar a mover todos los muebles.

-Ahí, voy, ahí, voy. Esta cosa pesa mucho, ¿qué meten en los cajones?- comentó Jacob con esfuerzo, mientras cargaba una cajonera de madera color miel.

-¿Todavía no has acabado con eso?- exclamó Ángela desde la puerta del cuarto. Jacob volteó con ligero desagrado, puesto que las cosas no sólo estaban pesadas, sino que el cuarto era un caos y le resultaba difícil moverse- Cuando lo coloques en su lugar, termina de recoger todas esas cosas de Bella- sentenció Ángela y se fue a donde estaba su hermana.

-Oye, tampoco puedo hacer todo yo solo- grito Jacob y su voz se escuchó por todo el pasillo y las escaleras.

Ángela entró al cuarto, ahora de Bella, donde ella antiguamente dormía y siguió recogiendo algunas de sus cosas. Jacob llegó agitado repitiendo las mismas palabras que minutos atrás.

-No puedo hacer todo solo, Ángela- musitó con un gesto de molestia.

-¡Ay, no puede ser! ¿es que nunca puedo ser ayudada, tan sólo un poco?- finalizó con dramatismo- Anda, Bella, vamos.

Las dos caminaron hacia el nuevo cuarto de Ángela y acomodaron las cosas para que fuese posible moverse con mayor soltura.

Bella se levantó una caja y antes de que pudiera moverla hacia el otro lado, ésta se desfundó y todas las cosas se desparramaron sobre el suelo.

-¡Bella!- gritó Ángela

-Lo siento, lo siento- Bella se agachó para tomar las cosas que estaban regadas; Jacob se acercó a ayudarla. Entre todos los objetos, había un álbum fotográfico. Con una sonrisa, Jacob lo hojeó y miraba las fotos. Bella al ver el álbum, se acercó a su amigo y miró también las fotos.

-¡Oh!, esa de ahí es Ángela- señaló Bella una foto donde se encontraba una bebita con los ojos semi abiertos; parecía más dormida que despierta.

-Mírala, estaba toda regordeta antes- dijo Jacob a la par que reía.

-¿Qué?, ¿qué dices?- en ese momento Ángela se aproximó apenada hacia donde estaba ellos- Mira, es verdad, mis mejillas eran tan redondetas.

-Quiero ver a Bella también- exclamó Jacob y buscó entre las cosas del suelo otro álbum similar.

-Al parecer no está aquí- dijo Ángela.

Debido a la pena, siempre común en Bella, se alejó un poco y siguió recogiendo las cosas. Estaba por colocar una pila de los libros que cayeron en una caja distinta, cuando un sobre blanco se deslizó y terminó sobre sus pies. Lo tomó entre sus manos y lo abrió para mirar qué había dentro. Una enternecedora foto apareció frente a sus ojos; en ésta, aparecían dos bebés, un niño y una niña, acostados uno cerca del otro y parecían casi tomados de las manos. Jacob llegó y miró sobre el hombro de Bella la foto que ella tenía en sus manos.

-¡Awwww, qué linda!- dijo burlón. Bella Le dio vuelta a la fotografía, y encontró una leyenda: Bella (2 años)

-Ésta soy yo- comentó ella entusiasmada. Ángela que también estaba observando todo, tomó la foto de las manos de Bella y la miró

-Es verdad, eres linda- dijo mientras sonreía.

-Totalmente diferente de su hermana la regordeta- dijo Jacob riendo

-Suficiente sobre mí por hoy- completó Ángela, medio en broma, medio molesta- Oye, ¿quién es el que está a tu lado?- preguntó a Bella.

-¿No seré yo? Hemos estado juntos desde bebés. Ya no puedes llamarlo destino- dijo Jacob. Bella lo miró y después siguió contemplando la foto.

-¿Cómo van, muchachos? ¿Haciendo algún progreso?- gritó Reneé mientras se acercaba a la puerta del cuarto de Ángela. –Les he preparado mis bocadillos especiales, así que dense prisa- en cuanto mencionó "bocadillos especiales" todos hicieron una mueca, pero igual sonrieron a Reneé. La madre de Bella y Ángela nunca había sido muy "habilidosa" en la cocina; no obstante, se esmeraba en hacer cosas…comestibles.

-Ah, mamá- dijo Ángela tomando la foto que tanta curiosidad les había causado- ¿El chico en la foto es Jacob?- le tendió la foto a su madre y ésta la agarró.

Por un momento los rasgos de Reneé se descompusieron, pero de inmediato se recuperó.

-Ah, no, ¿quién podrá ser?- dijo especulativa- No lo sé. La comida se está enfriando, vengan ya- Reneé salió del cuarto y se encaminó a la cocina.

Los jóvenes amigos asintieron y caminaron detrás de Reneé. Sólo Bella se quedó un momento más en la alcoba de Ángela, mirando la fotografía. Con sigilo, subió a su cuarto y cerró la puerta cuidadosamente. Veía la foto con una sonrisa, pero también esperando a que ésta le revelara algo

-Destino…destino…-dijo para sí misma.

….

Nuevamente en la escuela, a la hora del almuerzo, conversaban Jessica y Alice sobre el cuarto que ahora era solamente de Bella. Se hallaban en el pasillo de la planta alta, de uno de los edificios de la escuela.

-¿Y ya has acomodado todas tus cosas?, ¡qué genial! Todo el cuarto para ti sola- dijo Alice.

-Sí, es genial, pero aún es un caos- a continuación emitió una pequeña risita- Ángela dice que ya tiene su "cuarto privado".

-¡Oye! Ahora que lo pienso, con el espacio que hay, ya podemos ir a tu casa a estudiar juntas- dijo Alice con entusiasmo.

-Sí, seguro- sonrío Bella

-Ay, no, no quiero estudiar- dijo Jessica con un tono de pereza- de todos modos…¿qué piensas de Jacob, eh Bellita?- Jaló a Bella de manera que en su campo de visión quedara la imagen de Jacob platicando con uno de sus amigos. Bella inmediatamente enrojeció y se dio la vuelta.

-¿Por qué quieres hablar sobre él?- musitó Bella.

-Es cierto, después de todo te ha gustado desde hace diez años- dijo Alice.

-¿Diez años?- preguntó Jessica alarmada- ¿Qué has estado haciendo durante tanto tiempo?, de cualquier maneras..¿no es el décimo aniversario la ocasión para confesarle tu amor? Deberías confesárselo, ¡Ah, se lo diré!- la joven volteó en dirección a Jacob y gritó su nombre a medias antes de que Bella le cubriera la boca- ¡Jacoooo…!

-Hey, para ya- dijo Bella con pena y molestia. Su mano aún cubría la boca de Jessica- No tienes que hacer eso.

-¿Por qué no? Si no se lo dices pasarán otros diez años- comentó Jessica con una ceja alzada- entonces, ya serás una mujer viejaaaa. Espera un momento, yo también lo seré,¡nooo!- lo último lo dijo más para ella misma, mientras se tocaba su rostro aún plagado de juventud.

-Bueno, pero incluso si Bella no se confiesa, puede que Jacob lo haga primero ¿no es así?- dijo Alice y esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

-¡Eso es, eso es!- vitoreó Jessica.

Las tres muchachas miraron a Jacob y a su amigo hablando; al estar alejadas, no podían escuchar la plática de éstos, pero aprovecharon el movimiento de los labios de los chicos, para inventar un divertido diálogo.

-Amo a Bella- dijo Jessica interpretando la voz de Jacob- pero nunca he tenido la oportunidad de decirle lo que siento.

-Jacob, este es tu último año, debes aprovecharlo- dijo Alice fingiendo la voz del amigo de Jacob- Estarás ocupado con los exámenes de ingreso de la facultad. ¡Tu única oportunidad es ahora!- finalizó Alice en su actuación con mucha vehemencia.

-Tienes razón. Si no se lo digo ahora, podríamos estar así toda la vida- continúo Jessica. Bella sólo reía con suavidad.- Bella, ¡ESPERA POR MÍ!- las últimas palabras de Jessica habían sonado tan fuertes, que Jacob las escuchó y volteó hacia donde escuchó el grito. Afortunadamente, y entre risas, las chicas tuvieron tiempo de ocultarse.

-Lo siento, lo siento- decía Jessica riendo.

-Ay, pero Jacob no habla así- dijo Bella.

-Bah, a quién le importa, es sólo un ejercicio para calentar el corazón.

Un montón de chicos aparecieron frente a ellas, parecían pelear. Ni siquiera notaron su presencia, hasta que el celular de Bella sonó. Cuando ellos escucharon el singular tono, voltearon y al ver a las jóvenes, sonrieron avergonzados y se fueron veloces.

Bella se acercó a la silla en la que había colocado su celular. Fue grande su sorpresa cuando notó que el mensaje que le había llegado era de Jacob.

-Ahora, regreso chicas, voy a…al baño- comentó Bella apresurada y se dirigió casi corriendo a un lugar en el que pudiera leer el mensaje.

En los alrededores de la escuela, había un lindo bosque que casi siempre estaba solo y que a Bella le gustaba mucho visitar, por la calma que éste le proporcionaba. Tan emocionada iba con su celular en las manos y leyendo el mensaje, que no reparó en la silueta masculina que descansaba detrás de uno de los troncos del pequeño bosquecillo.

….

Edward le dio un mordisco a la barra de chocolate que, de nuevo, le regaló en la mañana su tío Eleazar. Escuchó los pasos de alguien y cuando volteó se encontró con una muchacha que parecía concentrada en su celular. Ni siquiera notó la presencia de Edward. Él permaneció en silencio y oculto detrás del tronco.

Mientras tanto, Bella leía el mensaje en el cual Jacob la citaba en un pequeño restaurante cerca de Port Angeles. Tan ensimismada estaba, que aún cuando se recargó del lado contrario del tronco en el que estaba Edward, ella no notó nada.

"Puedo ir, pero…esto es una cita" decía el mensaje que Bella mandó a Jacob.

-No, de ninguna manera- se dijo.

"Tengo algo que contarte. Te invitaré un helado" fue la respuesta de Jacob

-Contarme, contarme qué- decía Bella con gran emoción. Se puso de pie y se aproximó a otro de los árboles mientras tecleaba la respuesta.- demasiado pronto para el corazón, demasiado pronto- repetía como si estuviera convenciéndose de algo.

"Me encantaría tomar un helado" tecleó Bella, y antes de terminar el mensaje se mandó.

-No, no aún no te mandes ¡Ahh!- exclamó mientras agitaba el celular como si así pudiera impedir que el mensaje llegara a su destinatario.

Edward la observaba en silencio y sonreía con diversión: La chica está loca. Pensó. El celular de Bella volvió a sonar y ella abrió el mensaje con desespero:

"Tienes que venir sola" fueron las concisas y pocas palabras de Jacob.

Bella sonrío y mandó una respuesta afirmativa.

-¡Oh, dios! Quiere que vaya sola, qué haré, qué haré, qué me dirá- al creer que estaba sola seguía hablando cual si estuviese, como pensó Edward, un poco loca. "Una loca linda" completó Edward en su mente.

-Espera, tengo que calmarme- Bella se puso seria por un minuto, pero no pudo evitar sonreír alegre- Ah, no puedo- sus mejillas estaban tan rojas como una fresa.

Edward decidió que era el mejor momento para irse, ahora que estaba un poco alejada, antes de que ella pensara que él era un chismoso o algo por el estilo.

-Se hizo realidad, se hizo realidad, se hizo realidad- repetía Bella rememorando su antigüo deseo con los copos de nieve.

Edward la observaba y se movía vigilando que ésta no lo viera, pero no notó que había una rama debajo de sus zapatos, así que cuando la piso, el inevitable crujido que emite la madera al quebrarse hizo que él se quedara congelado y Bella volteó en su dirección sorprendida.

-No escuché nada, no vi nada- dijo Edward serio y un tanto avergonzado. Y se fue sin decir nada más.

Bella ni siquiera fue capaz de responderle, porque él había desaparecido con velocidad entre los árboles...

_**Por primera vez, te puedo decir  
sin apartar la mirada  
de tus ojos  
"Tú eres el único"**_

**Bueno, aquí está el nuevo capitulín! Espero que les guste y perdón si me tardo un poco, es que trato de apegarme a los detalles del dorama, mientras lo adapto a Forks y los personajes de Twilight. Es más complicado de lo que parece ;) **

**Gracias a Tellus por el review. Esta historia apenas tiene 3 :c supongo que así es la vida del escritor jajaja. Gracias también a GrisAlice, Kriss21 y DivinoNarciso por seguirme.**

**Espero, en verdad, sus comentarios y sugerencias. **

**Gracias, Tellus, por visitar mis dos historias :DDDD Aquí está la actualización jejeje **

**Las invito a leer "En lo profundo del bosque" que ya tiene 7 capítulos :o**

**Saludos, Emily :DDD **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer; este fic está basado en el dorama japonés "Akai ito", la adaptación es mía.

**El hilo rojo del destino**

Bella se quedó mirando el lugar por donde había desaparecido Edward durante varios minutos; se preguntaba qué tanto había escuchado o descubierto mientras ella gritaba como desquiciada. Al menos el calor en sus mejillas había bajado un poco por el susto de encontrarlo ahí.

Era un muchacho siempre tan callado y reservado. Suspiró y guardó el celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Tenía una cita a la cual asistir.

….

Con el pecho agitado debido a la emoción, Bella se quedó unos minutos afuera del local donde se había quedado de ver con Jacob. Trato de controlar sus nervios o de lo contrario sus mejillas volverían a enrojecer y lo último que quería era dar un show, por estar tan roja como una amapola. Miró a través de los cristales de la puerta y notó que Jacob ya estaba allí.

Sacó un pequeño espejito de la bolsa delantera de su mochila; se aseguró de que su pelo estuviese, al menos en su lugar, ya que por el clima de Forks era inevitable que se esponjara horriblemente. Tocó sus cachetes con la punta del dedo y al notarlos de un suave color rosa, decidió que se veía bien. Inspiró y decidió entrar.

El tintineo de la campañilla alertó a Jacob y éste volteó en dirección a la puerta. Hizo señas a Bella para que lo viera y ella respiró aliviada cuando lo encontró.

Ella se acercó a la mesa en la que se hallaba Jacob y él se levantó a abrazarla en cuanto estuvo cerca.

-Chica loca, ¿qué tal tu día en la escuela? Ya no te vi después. Disculpa no haberte acompañado...tenía…unas cosas que resolver- dijo Jacob.

-Bien, gracias por preguntar. Aunque no puedo negar que comienzo a sentir la pesadez del regreso a clases- comentó Bella con un puchero.

Jacob se río con suavidad y le jaló un mechón de cabello. Bella se obligó a sí misma a mantener a raya sus nervios, bajó los ojos por unos segundos y cuando los levantó se encontró con la mirada alegre de su mejor amigo. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo tan feliz. Jacob siempre era así, tan cálido.

Una mesera se acercó en ese instante y les preguntó si ya sabían qué ordenar. Jacob rápidamente respondió por Bella y la mesera se retiró para traer sus helados.

-Bueno, también quería pedirte disculpas por haberte llamado tan de repente. Quizá tenías algo que hacer por la tarde y yo inmiscuyéndome en tus planes- miraba a Bella apenado.

-No, no te preocupes. En verdad que no tenía nada que hacer y me alegra que me llamaras- dijo Bella con timidez procurando no destilar el entusiasmo que sentía por dentro.

-Pues, lo que quería decirte es que…-Jacob suspiró sonoramente y bajó la cabeza. La joven lo miraba curiosa e inevitablemente la felicidad que sentía aumentó. "Se hizo realidad"- Ahh, es tan difícil de decir…, ya sabes cómo son estas cuestiones de los sentimientos. Si no te parece lo que te voy a pedir, tan sólo dilo, no te preocupes por mis sentimientos.

Bella cada vez se sentía más ansiosa. Sentía como si fuera a vomitar hasta su primera papilla..comenzaba a hacerse insoportable el monólogo en círculos de Jacob.

-La verdad es que yo…-pero antes de que Jacob pudiera seguir hablando, se escuchó otra vez el tintineo de la campana seguido de un grito masculino

-¡JACOB!- se acercaron tres de los amigos del joven a la mesa en que ambos estaban- lo sentimos por llegar tarde- Bella sólo los miraba con extrañeza.

-Oh, mira, Bella, ellos son Seth y Sam. Seth está en la misma clase que yo y Sam era tu compañero antes- agregó sonriendo

-Mucho gusto, chicos- respondió Bella. No sonó tan animada como le hubiera gustado, pero llegaron en el momento más importante de la tarde y eso la hacía sentir apagada.

-Bella, tengo que pedirte un favor, quiero que tú y yo nos conozcamos mejor- casi gritó Seth- dime ¿tienes novio?

-¡Qué, yo..!-Bella se sorprendió por el cuestionamiento

-Ay, eres un tonto, esa pregunta fue demasiado repentina- dijo Sam y le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Seth.

-¿De verdad?, ¿me pasé con la pregunta?- interrogó Seth a Bella. Ella ni siquiera pudo decir algo. Seth y Sam parecían demasiado emocionados y no dejaban de parlotear- perdón, perdón. Así soy yo, si lo digo lo pienso y pues no pude evitar soltarlo. Estaba, no sé, extasiado por todo. La mesera regresó con el helado de Bella y Jacob. Los muchachos ordenaron. Sam tomó el helado que se encontraba en la esquina de la mesa y se lo pasó a Bella.

-Aquí tienes. Come, come, come- están demasiado "felices" pensó ella.

Bella tomó con lentitud la cuchara, pero al parecer los muchachos eran unos desesperados, porque justo cuando estaba por llevar el helado a su boca Seth volvió a hablar

-¿No vas a comer?, venga, yo te ayudo- casi le arrebata el cuenco a Bella cuando Sam interfirió…otra vez

-Deja ahí, no seas así Seth. A nadie le gusta que le roben su comida. Maleducado- parecían un matrimonio viejo.

-Oye, Bella, ¿puedo tener tu número telefónico?- preguntó Seth. Durante todo el rato Jacob permaneció callado mirando su postre. Bella lo miró como buscando qué decirle al amigo de Jacob, pero éste ni siquiera volteó hacia ella.

-¿No puedo?- nuevamente preguntó Seth- ¿te molesta Jacob?-

-¿Qué?, ah, no, por mí está bien, claro siempre y cuando Bella quiera- Bella alejó los pensamientos llenos de decepción que acudieron en ese momento a su cabeza y se recompuso. A Jacob no le importaba que esos muchachos estuvieran tan interesados en ella.

-Claro que puedes tenerlo, a mí también me gustaría ser tu amiga, Seth- dijo finalmente Bella con una falsa sonrisa. Los jóvenes intercambiaron números y Jacob nunca dijo nada.

….

Bella y Jacob caminaban hacia donde estaba el coche de ella; no obstante, Jacob aparentaba tener demasiada prisa, porque ni siquiera esperó a Bella y ésta iba casi corriendo detrás de él.

-Jacob, ¿por qué estás tan enfadado?- preguntó Bella cuando por fin logró alcanzarlo.

-No estoy enojado, es sólo que..no sé, ¿por qué le diste tu número tan felizmente?- su tono era cauteloso.

-¿Disculpa?- Bella se sorprendió, puesto que cuando seguían en el local Jacob no había dicho nada al respecto e incluso parecía desinteresado en la situación. No comprendía la reacción de su amigo.

-Es decir, ni siquiera sabes qué tipo de persona es Seth ..-Bella lo interrumpió

-Pero tú me lo presentaste y…es tu amigo. No sé de qué estás hablando- agregó con un leve enojo.

-Es que tú no eres así, Bella, no compartes las cosas de ese modo. Creo que en realidad eres una chica muy rara- le dio una mirada cargada de enojo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¡no es como si no me conocieras Jacob Black!- Bella se encontraba furiosa. Él siguió alejándose mientras jalaba sus cabellos en un gesto desesperación.

-Jacob, qué es esto, ¿acaso estás celoso?-

-Bueno, supongo- dijo él- es sólo que Seth sentía envidia por la manera en que nos llevamos tú y yo, así que te lo presenté porque insistió en conocerte, pero…no sé, creo que en realidad no me siento bien con ello. Lo lamento.

Una llama de esperanza resurgió en el pecho de Bella "después de todo si le importa y está celoso, porque, porque..me quiere" fue casi como si en su mente susurrara un secreto.

Estaban casi por llegar a la camioneta de Bella, cuando ella vislumbró a Ángela, del otro lado de la acera en un puesto de crepas dulces.

-Mira, es Ángela- dijo Bella mientras jalaba la manga de la chamarra de Jacob- ¿Quién será ese chico?- porque claro, su hermana no estaba sola, se encontraba en compañía de un joven risueño de cabellos oscuros- lucen bien juntos, ¿no crees?, mírala, está muy sonriente- decía Bella a Jacob que miraba la escena, ausente.

-Vámonos, Bella, se hace tarde- fue lo único que dijo el joven.

….

-Oh, Bella es muy linda- decía Seth con entusiasmo

-Pues claro que lo es, pero tus tonterías seguro te quitaron puntos. Ya sabes cómo son las chicas con esas cosas de la primera impresión y el amor a primera vista- rebatió Sam.

-¿En serio? Necesito más práctica en esto del flirc..flirs..flird

-Flirteo, tío, eres un tonto- comentó Sam- siempre estarás en desventaja si lo haces de ese modo, debes renovar tus ¡TÁCTICAS DE SEDUCCIÓN!

Seth rompió en risas y miró a su amigo

-Ey, no te seguiré dando consejos si sigues así- musitó Sam

-Vale, vale, pero no sé, yo siento que es cosa del destino o algo así lo que yo tengo con Bella. ¿No crees?

-Cállate, idiota, no sabes de qué hablas-esta vez era Sam el que se reía.

Ambos iban tan enfrascados en su pequeña discusión que no notaron el grupo de hombres que estaban cerca de ellos. Tenían toda la pinta de ser busca pleitos y estaban obstruyendo el camino por el que necesitaban pasar Seth y Sam

-Ah, vamos a tener que buscar otra manera de irnos, no quiero problemas- comentó malhumorado Seth.

Estaban por dar la vuelta, cuando del otro lado del camino se encontraba un joven de apariencia desgarbada. Éste se paró junto al grupo de hombres en silencio, esperando que entendieran que necesitaba pasar y que ellos obstruían su paso.

-¿Podrían quitarse de ahí?- comentó al final del chico de cabellos cobrizos.

-Y tú ¿quién te crees para decirme qué hacer, flacuchito?- dijo uno de los hombres mientras se acercaba a el muchacho con intenciones de golpearlo. No obstante, éste permaneció impasible.

-¿Ese no va en nuestra escuela, Sam?- preguntó Seth

-No sé, no recuerdo todas las caras. Pero si se pasa de listo lo van a golpear, deberíamos alejarnos- hizo amán de dar la vuelta para irse, mas Seth lo detuvo

-Espera, quiero ver qué hace ahora-

En ese momento un policía se acercó a la bola de hombre y les pidió que se retiraran del lugar o tendría que reprenderlos. Con un gesto de desagrado, el grupo caminó en otra dirección; uno de ellos le dirigió una mirada de advertencia al muchacho que los había retado. Él los ignoró y una vez que se fueron siguió con su camino.

-¿Qué decías de los golpes?, pero si las libró todas, quiero ser cómo él. Seguro las chicas se morirían por mí de esa manera.

Sam se quedó en silencio y miró de manera indescifrable al joven que se alejaba.

….

-Ángela, ¿puedo pasar?- dijo Bella mientras tocaba la puerta del cuarto de su hermana.

-Pasa- dijo ésta desde adentro

Ángela se encontraba escribiendo en una libreta, parecía estar haciendo sus deberes universitarios.

-¿Me prestas tu secadora?- preguntó Bella

-Sí, tómala, está…por ahí- dijo con una risilla.

-Oye, Ángela..¿estabas, no sé, de casualidad en la tiendas de crepas en Port Ángeles hace un rato?

-¿Me viste?- dijo Ángela

-¿Con quién estabas?- preguntó Bella con curiosidad.

-Bueno, es un muchacho que lleva ya algunos años pretendiéndome y pues, me pidió salir con él y acepté después de muchos rechazos,pero no es mi novio, ¡no señor!- negó con fervor

-Eso dices ahora, ¿eh?, pillina- decía Bella mientras reía al burlarse de su hermana

-Bueno, la verdad es que se me declaró está noche, pero jamás te contaré-

-Ay, por qué no. No seas mala, anda dime- insistió la muchacha más joven.

Ángela se carcajeo al ver el gesto en la cara de su pequeña hermana

….

-Mi hermana asistirá desde temprano a entrenamientos de basquetball, por lo que creo que ya no la veremos tan a menudo.- Bella conducía en dirección a la escuela. Faltaba poco para llegar.

-Y..¿Ángela te dijo algo ayer? , ¿te contó alguna cosa?- pregunto Jacob que había estado muy callado durante toda la mañana.

-Ah, ¿ te refieres a lo que vimos ayer por la noche?- dijo Bella

-Sí, eso mismo.

-Pues me dijo que se conocen desde hace algún tiempo. Sí, creo que desde la preparatoria o antes- agregó ella

-¿Sólo eso?- preguntó Jacob con ansiedad

-Sí..¿por?- a Bella le extraño el comportamiento del muchacho

-No sé, ¿crees que viva cerca de aquí?- parecía hablar más consigo mismo- A lo mejor la acompaña a casa después de clases. No lo sé, no los había visto juntos antes- Jacob detuvo su discurso cuando notó que Bella lo miraba sin entender muy bien qué pasaba.

-Lo siento, pero todavía Ángela…

-Es su novio- Bella no pudo seguir ocultándolo.

-¿Hablas…en serio?- interrogó Jacob con un deje de tristeza.

-Mi hermana dijo que el muchacho la pretendía desde la secundaria y que esta vez decidió intentarlo. Que es un buen joven. En realidad, esa es la razón por la que escogió la universidad en que se encuentra ahora. Quería encontrarlo de nuevo.

Jacob permaneció en silencio durante unos minutos, mirando fijamente hacia la ventana. Ya se encontraban en el estacionamiento de la escuela y había empezado a nevar.

-Eso es…¿cierto?- volvió a preguntar

-Sí, me lo dijo anoche- comentó Bella.

Jacob salió de la camioneta y comenzó a caminar hacia la escuela sin decir nada más.

Bella lo miró en silencio, y se apresuró a alcanzarlo.

….

-La Tierra tarda aproximadamente 24 horas en dar una vuelta por completo a su eje, y un año para girar alrededor del Sol. Esto es llamado "Rotación terrestre"- decía el profesor Molina mientras reproducía un video. El salón estaba a oscuras para mejorar la presentación. Bella tenía el celular oculto debajo de la mesa, para que el profesor no notara lo que hacia.

"Lo siento, Jacob, yo mentí…"

-Se dice que su ciclo dura aproximadamente 365 días. Bueno, para ser exactos 365 días y 6 horas…

"cuando te dije sobre el novio de Ángela...era mentira"

-Estas 6 horas su suman cada cuatro años, dando un resultado de 24 horas, de donde se origina el tan especial año bisiesto con 366 días

Bella en ese momento borró todo lo que había escrito para mandarle al Jacob

-El día especial que surge de este fenómeno es el 29 de febrero…

Dos pares de ojos reaccionaron cuando se mencionó el 29 de febrero. Una de las personas que reaccionó a esto fue Bella…el otro

Edward.

-En Gran Bretaña es llamado "día bisiesto". Es una costumbre que si una mujer se le presenta a un hombre ese día, éste no podrá rechazarla. Interesante tradición ¿eh, jóvenes?- preguntó el profesor Molina, mientras corría las cortinas que generaban la oscuridad en el aula.

Bella sonrío al recordar esa fecha tan importante.

-Bien, ahora, examen- dijo el profesor.

-¿¡¿QUÉEEE?- gritaron todos los estudiantes.

-¿Qué? Qué, nada, será sobre este tema, no empiecen a quejarse- agregó el profesor.

Edward miró hacia las ventanas, mientras sus ojos se adaptaban nuevamente a la luz.

-Si pusieron atención será pan comido- el profesor Molina sacó unas hojas que repartió entre los muchachos.

El celular de Bella vibró en sus manos y descubrió un nuevo mensaje de Jacob. Se apresuró a abrirlo antes de que el examen iniciara..

"¿Puedo verte en el pequeño bosque cuando terminen tus clases?"

….

Bella caminaba apresurada hacia el pequeño bosque, aquel en el que antes se había topado con Edward. Jacob ya estaba ahí, esperándola.

-Lo siento por el mensaje ¿no interrumpí ninguna clase?- preguntó Jacob

-No, aunque estaba a nada de un examen, pero no te preocupes- Bella se sentía más relajada de que pudieran hablar después de lo ocurrido en la mañana.- además, también quería decirte algo. Bueno, es que esta mañana yo..

-¿Puedo hablar yo primero? – le interrumpió Jacob

-Sí, no te preocupes, adelante- ofreció Bella

-Bella, ¿hay alguien que te guste en este momento?- preguntó Jacob y el corazón de Bella comenzó a latir desbocado. Sus manos empezaron a sudar y le era difícil sostenerle la mirada a Jacob.

-Pues, quiero mucho a todos mis amigos y..- dijo Bella con muchos nervios

-No, no hablo de eso. Alguien que te guste de verdad, de verdad, como ninguna otra persona. Pensé que estaba bien con sólo mantenerme cerca, pero descubrí que eso no funcionaba. Tengo que confesar cómo me siento.

Desde lejos, un par de ojos verdes contemplaban el diálogo entre Bella y Jacob. Edward había decidido leer un rato en el pequeño bosque junto a la escuela antes de irse a casa, nunca creyó encontrarse de nuevo con la joven que antes había escuchado hablar sola como loquita. Únicamente que en esta ocasión, la muchacha permanecía en silencio escuchando al joven que estaba frente a ella.

Dentro de Bella, las emociones estaban descontroladas tras escuchas las últimas palabras de Jacob: "Tengo que confesar cómo me siento" Nadie te prepara para estos momentos en la vida y Bella no sabía qué hacer consigo misma.

Pero la felicidad que iniciaba a sobrecogerla…cesó en un segundo

-Bella, a mí me gusta Ángela- confesó Jacob.

Y todas sus ilusiones se disolvieron en un parpadeo…

**N/A: Lo sé, es un capítulo triste, triste :C **

**Jacob es malo, pero así son las cosas del amor. **

**Gracias a DivinoNarciso, a GrisAlice, a Kriss21, Tellus y Vero de Masen. El capítulo anterior sólo tuvo un review y eso me pone triste, pero bueno. Aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo**

**Nos leemos en los reviews y no olviden visitar mi otra historia: En lo profundo del bosque.**

**Saludos, Emily :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**D****isclaimer:** Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer; este fic está basado en el dorama japonés "Akai ito", la adaptación es mía.

**El hilo rojo del destino**

_Dentro de Bella, las emociones estaban descontroladas tras escuchas las últimas palabras de Jacob: "Tengo que confesar cómo me siento" Nadie te prepara para estos momentos en la vida y Bella no sabía qué hacer consigo misma._

_Pero la felicidad que iniciaba a sobrecogerla…cesó en un segundo_

_-Bella, a mí me gusta Ángela- confesó Jacob._

_Y todas sus ilusiones se disolvieron en un parpadeo_…

El joven de ojos verdes observaba la escena con cautela. Aquella chica de largos rizos del mismo color del chocolate, parecía estar a punto de desmoronarse. Sintió que algo lo jalaba por dentro, justo en la misma dirección que se encontraba Isabella…pero antes de que sus piernas siquiera dieran un paso, escuchó su suave voz

-Yo..me alegro- titubeó.

-Cuando me dijiste sobre su novio descubrí en realidad lo mucho que me gustaba. Creo que siempre lo supe, pero me negaba a aceptarlo- Jacob tenía una sonrisa tatuada en el rostro. Contarle uno de sus mayores secretos a la que consideraba su mejor amiga, realmente le estaba quitando un peso de encima. – Sé que quizá ahora es demasiado tarde, por el hecho de que ya tienen a alguien que la quiere…pero no puedo dejar las cosas así, tan…simplemente. Estoy pensando en contarle cómo me siento y…también quería pedirte tu ayuda. ¿Lo harás, Bella?- preguntó con ansias.- Por favor.

La joven en realidad no sabía qué responder. Sentía que al abrir la boca iban a salirse el montón de mariposas-que le habían revoloteado en el estómago-huyendo despavoridas. ¡Qué pérdida de tiempo!. No obstante, Jacob era su amigo y sabía que eso implicaba apoyarlo en un momento como este. Así que no le sorprendió mucho cuando se escuchó a sí misma afirmando ayudar a Jacob. El muchacho se abalanzó sobre ella y le dio un apretado abrazo. Ella lo respondió autómata y obligándose a no mostrar lo que estaba sintiendo.

-Gracias, eres la única a la que podía contarle esto.

-Ya verás que funcionará- le dijo a su amigo con una sonrisa fingida. Jacob estaba tan contento que ni siquiera notaba lo afectada que estaba Bella.

-Bueno, tengo que hacer algunas cosas ahh con mis amigos ahora..sí- dijo Bella, que siempre había sido mala mintiendo. Mas el tono nervioso en su voz no fue notado por Jacob.

Ella empezó a caminar en dirección a su camioneta para por fin irse a casa. Sólo quería derrumbarse sobre su cama, pero el llamado de Jacob la detuvo.

-Oye, Bella, pero ¿no quería contarme tú también algo?-

-No es nada del otro mundo, no te preocupes.- levantó la manga de su chamarra y fingió ver el reloj con mucho interés- ¡mira la hora, se me hace tardísimo!-comentó más efusiva de los normal. Me voy, Jacob. Hablamos pronto.- Sonrió por última vez y apresuró sus pasos.

Sin embargo, decidió ocultarse detrás de uno de los árboles esperando a que Jacob emprendiera su regreso a casa. Vio como él caminaba entre la vegetación hasta que su cuerpo se perdió entre las hojas. Bella soltó un suspiro con tanta fuerza que le dolió el pecho. Se dejó caer con su espalda pegada al tronco y ocultó la cabeza entre sus piernas. Los suaves sonidos del pequeño bosque le brindaron un poco de la calma que tanto necesitaba ahora.

Coincidencia o no del destino, Edward se había mantenido cerca. Había permanecido sentado sobre un tronco a una distancia considerable, mas desde donde estaba podía ver a Bella encogida al pie de un enorme árbol, lo cual sólo la hacía parecer mucho más pequeña e indefensa. Edward no sabía realmente qué hacer; él había aprendido a valorar enormemente la soledad después de tantos años, pero todos los humanos son distintos, por lo que se debatía internamente entre acercarse a ella o irse.

Vio como ésta sacaba una libreta de su mochila, ella tomó entre sus manos lo que parecía ser una foto, pero era imposible precisarlo por la distancia.

Justo en ese instante, un suave copo de nieve cayó encima de la foto y Bella, automáticamente levantó sus ojos hacia el cielo, como lo hacía siempre. Entre los árboles comenzaban a colarse pequeños copos, que al entrar en contacto con las hojas, se disolvían dejando pequeñas gotas a su paso.

Era tan contradictorio todo…el deseo realmente no se había cumplido. Bella se permitió llorar en silencio. Miraba los copos descender con un anhelo tal, que incluso el joven de ojos verdes, que permanecía a la expectativa, se había sentido sobrecogido por tal sentimiento.

Edward decidió que lo mejor era irse a casa, dejarla en ese lugar, donde ella parecía, poco a poco, recuperar la paz. No obstante, casi como si las circunstancias se hubieran burlado de él, al no fijarse sobre qué caminaba, piso una rama, como aquella vez que se encontró a Bella gritando en ese mismo bosque y, al igual que ese día, Bella volteó en cuanto escuchó el ruido de la rama rota. Ella rápidamente limpió sus mejillas con la manga de su chamarra; se aproximó a donde estaba él y lo saludó.

-Hola, Edward. ¿Qué estás haciendo por aquí?- preguntó Bella

-Bueno, pensé en leer un rato antes de irme a casa- dijo mientras les mostraba el libro que yacía en sus manos.

-Oh ya veo- Bella retrocedió unos cuantos pasos para tomar su mochila nuevamente y así guardar la libreta. Él la miraba desde su lugar. Bella caminó de nuevo hacia él -¿Vienes mucho por aquí?

-Sí, bueno, digamos que conozco muy bien este bosque. De alguna manera estoy "obligado a él"- dijo él con un aire meditabundo. Su mirada se perdió un momento en las copas de los árboles. Bella lo observaba en silencio. El rostro del muchacho miraba las hojas como si hubiese cientos de secretos en ellas. Ella levantó también la vista y pudo distinguir 3 copos de nieve cayendo lentamente. Puso sus manos y éstos descansaron sobre ellas unos segundos antes de disolverse por completo. Antes de siquiera notarlo, Bella comenzó a hablar

-Oye, Edward, cuando el destino concede los deseos ¿es porque las personas son de una manera determinada? Es decir, hay personas que tienen sus deseos cumplidos y otras que no, ¿por qué pasa eso? ¿no debería ser equitativo con el resto?- había cierto resquemor en las palabras de Bella.

-Es cierto lo que dices, pero…no creo que tenga que ver con cómo son o no las personas. Tal vez el destino es inconstante. Realmente no hay una distinción entre los deseos que cumple y los que no. Que tus deseos no se hayan hecho realidad no implica que hayas hecho algo malo, o algo por el estilo. Lo más probable es que aún no era el momento para dicha petición y, quizá, no lo sé, todavía te espera alguna casualidad o hecho superior a lo que pediste. –Edward se sorprendió a sí mismo por dichas palabras. No solía hablar mucho, menos con personas que conocía poco; sin embargo, con Bella parecía ser distinto...tan distinto.

Bella sintió un calor reconfortante en el pecho después de esas palabras y esbozó una tímida sonrisa. –Gracias, Edward.

El hizo un gesto con la cabeza y levantó su mochila que permanecía sobre el pasto.

-Bueno, creo que está enfriando demasiado y debo regresar a casa- musitó Edward.

-Sí, tienes razón…está comenzando a nevar y podría ser complicado el camino- Bella echó su mochila sobre el hombro y ambos caminaron hasta salir del bosque. Cuando se encontraban cerca de la camioneta de Bella, él se despidió.

-Nos vemos- dijo Edward y sin esperar respuesta emprendió su camino.

Bella lo observó y elevó la voz para que éste la escuchase.

-¡Adiós, Edward!- dijo mientras agitaba su delgada mano.

Edward volteó y recordó, curiosamente, a la pequeña niña que en aquel cumpleaños le había regalado un chocolate especial. Edward agitó su mano como respuesta y nuevamente se dio la vuelta para seguir caminando.

Se sintió como ese niño pequeño, que sostenía el chocolate con una felicidad interna extremadamente efímera. Como una burbuja a punto de reventarse.

….

**Flashback**

**El niño observó como ella se alejaba saltando hacia donde estaba su madre. Contempló una vez más el chocolate que yacía en la canastilla de su bicicleta y se obligó a continuar caminando. Necesitaba volver a casa. No obstante, tras dar algunos pasos comenzó a sentirse raro; fijó la vista en la copa de los árboles y notó lo mareado que estaba. El sonido del viento le retumbaba en los oídos y de repente…todo se volvió negro.**

**Dentro de la pastelería, se encontraba la cajera acomodando unos recibos y haciendo notas de los pedidos próximos, cuando escuchó nuevamente el ruido de la bicicleta contra el suelo. Pensó que quizá el muchachito se había caído con ésta, así que se asomó por el cristal de la puerta, pero al descubrir que el niño estaba tirado, al parecer inconsciente, sobre la banqueta y muy cerca del paso de los coches, salió corriendo a ayudarle. Cuando se acercó al niño, notó que éste temblaba, todo su cuerpo se convulsionaba de modo preocupante. **

**-¡AYUDA, POR FAVOR, ALGUIEN LLAME A UNA AMBULANCIA!- grito la cajera esperando que alguna de las personas que se encontraban en los establecimientos cercanos la escucharan…**

…**.**

**-Presión 80 sobre 40- repetía acelerado uno de los médicos que atendía al niño.**

**-¿Puedes escucharme- preguntaba una de las enfermeras al niño que ahora tenía los ojos semi abiertos.**

**-Su pulso es de 118- comentó otro de los médicos- Su nivel de consciencia es de 100.**

**Todos se movían con gran velocidad a través del pasillo de la zona de urgencias. El sonido de las llantas aceleradas sobre el piso era común. El bullicio de voces también, pero para el pequeño niño eso sólo aumentaba el aturdimiento que tenía por dentro. **

**-Convulsiones febriles, taquicardia. Pupilas dilatadas y fiebre- decía un médico mientras revisaba con una pequeña lámpara los ojos del infante- Lo más probable es que comió algo que no debía. **

**-La concentración de serotonina en su sangre es elevada- decía un médico que revisaba los resultados de los análisis- y la cantidad de dopamina es demasiada…-**

**-Doctor, ha dado positivo en anfetaminas- comentó una enfermera completamente desconcertada.**

**-¿Anfetaminas?, pero si eso es una droga estimulante, ¿por qué un pequeño tomaría algo así?- dijo el médico mientras observaba al niño.- ¿Haz sido capaz de contactar a su tutor?-preguntó a la enfermera.**

**-Sí, su madre viene en camino.**

…**.**

**Elizabeth corría tanto como sus enormes tacones le permitían. Estaba siendo demasiado ruidosa en un hospital, pero la llamada de urgencia la preocupó en exceso. **

**Una de las enfermeras le indicó donde se encontraba su hijo y en cuando lo vio allí, inmóvil sobre la cama, sintió un pálpito. **

**-Eddie, Eddie-repetía mientras acariciaba el suave cabello cobrizo de su hijo. Tomó de sus pequeñas manos y la llenó de besos. **

**Desde la puerta, James miraba impasible la escena. **

**-¿Disculpe, es usted familiar del paciente?- le preguntaron dos hombres a James.**

**-No, no lo soy- respondió seco.**

**Elizabeth se dio cuenta de la presencia de dichos hombres y se acercó a ellos.**

**-Umm, yo soy su madre..- titubeó.**

**Uno de los hombres rebuscó en su abrigo y sacó una identificación policíaca. Se la mostró a Elizabeth que inmediatamente abrió los ojos alarmada.**

**-¿Nos podría permitir unos minutos, señora?- dijo el hombre.**

**-Sí- contestó y cerró la puerta del cuarto de Eddie. **

**Se acercaron a una zona donde había algunos sillones; en uno de éstos permanecía James en silencio.**

**-Dígame, señora, ¿últimamente ha notado algo extraño en su hijo?- preguntó el hombre que le había mostrado la identificación.**

**-Bueno, sí, esta mañana amaneció resfriado. Con uno poco de fiebre, pero aunque le insistí que no saliera, él dijo que quería hacerlo- dijo Elizabeth**

**-Señora, su hijo a tenido una reacción a las drogas que le dio-**

**-¿Eh?, ah, umm…Le di medicina para el resfriado al medio día.-dijo ella dudosa.**

**-No, señora, en los análisis que le realizaron a su hijo se detectó una droga que no es posible conseguir en farmacias…- comentó el otro hombre- ¿Podría venir con nosotros para que así discutamos las circunstancias detalladamente?- le preguntó.**

**James escuchaba todo lo que le decían a Elizabeth; sin que se diesen cuenta, se fue rápidamente.**

**La primera reacción de Elizabeth, tras la petición de acompañar a los policías fue correr al cuarto de su hijo.**

**-Eddie, Eddie- gritaba ella mientras se apresuraba a su cama y volvía a tomarlo de la mano y a acariciarle con cariño la cabeza.**

**-¡Señora, señora!- exclamaban los oficiales.- Señora, por favor, acompáñenos- dijo uno de ellos mientras la tomaba de los hombros y la alejaba de la cama donde estaba el niño.**

**Antes de salir del cuarto, Elizabeth le dirigió una mirada llena de dolor, y con los ojos plagados de lágrimas, a su niño que permanecía dormido.**

…**.**

**Algunas horas después, el niño recuperó la consciencia y empezó a abrir sus ojos lentamente. Puesto que era de noche, sólo había luces tenues en el cuarto de hospital, no obstante, el brillo le lastimó brevemente al despertar.**

**Se sentó sobre la cama y miró a su alrededor. A pesar de que en el cuarto habían otras camas, todas estaban vacías; estaba completamente solo.**

**-Mamá- musitó con su infantil vocecilla**

**¡MAMÁ!- gritó después de unos minutos. Pero la única respuesta que recibió fue el eco de su llamado. **

**-Mamá- dijo para sí con la voz quebrada y los ojos llorosos**

**Frente a él, en una especia de mesa que se hallaba al final de la cama, se encontraba una canastilla de plástico con todas sus pertenencias. Encima de todas sus cosas, se encontraba el obsequio de cumpleaños que le dio la niña de la pastelería. Rememoró el momento en que ésta se lo dio. Nunca había conocido a nadie que cumpliera años el mismo día que él.**

**El pequeño Edward miró el chocolate por algunos instantes antes de morderlo. Lo masticó con calma, mientras una silenciosa lágrima corría por su mejilla.**

**Fin Flashback**

_**¿Cuál es el límite entre ser amigos y ser amantes? Tal vez sólo se descubre después de cruzarlo.**_

_**...**_

**N/A: Bueno, tristemente, n****o tuve ningún review en el capítulo pasado, pero aquí está la actualización.**

**Si hay por ahí, espero, algunas lectoras silenciosas, en verdad valoraré muchísimo si tienen algún comentario o duda sobre la historia. Je, en verdad es triste ver que no hay respuesta alguna. En fin, espero que les guste y nos leemos pronto.**

**Gracias de nuevo a quienes tienen en favoritos la historia o la siguen :)**

**Los invito a mi otra historia: En lo profundo del bosque**

**Saludos, Emily**


	6. Chapter 6

**N/A: Bueno, jaja pasar de recibir 0 reviews a 4 fue muy bonito en esta actualización, así que a continuación van los agradecimientos**

**Beatriz: bueno, pues seguiré esperando algún comentario tuyo en los próximos capítulos. No sé, aunque sea un "me gustó" o algo por el estilo. Lo apreciaré muchísimo. **

**Kriss21: sí, la historia de Edward es un tanto triste :( Agradezco que te dieras el tiempo para dejar el review, a pesar de que estés ocupada. En serio, gracias gracias, los reviews son el incentivo para que yo continúe. Jeje esto de escribir es complicado.**

**Clauplay:Gracias por tu comentario y espero que nos sigamos leyendo en reviews.**

**grisAliceCullenSwan: Gracias por seguir la historia *o* me hace feliz leerte por aquí y saber que te gusta lo que escribo. **

**Aquí les dejo el capítulo nuevo : ) **

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer; este fic está basado en el dorama japonés "Akai ito", la adaptación es mía.

**El hilo rojo del destino**

_**¿Cuál es el límite entre ser amigos y ser amantes? Tal vez sólo se descubre después de cruzarlo.**_

Los recuerdos de su pasado eran dolorosos; a veces le era inevitable rememorar aquellos acontecimientos que lo marcaron para siempre, tal como los leves resquicios de memorias que lo asistían cada vez que mordía una barra de chocolate. De forma contradictoria, el chocolate se había transformado en un amuleto y casi una costumbre.

Esa mañana, como muchas otras, antes de salir de casa, le dio un mordisco a su dulce predilecto y lo saboreó durante unos segundos antes de partir hacia la escuela.

Suspiró y trató de alejar todo malestar de su cuerpo. Guardó el resto del chocolate en su mochila y emprendió su camino

….

No muy lejos de donde estaba Edward, Bella conducía su camioneta mientras pensaba constantemente en las palabras de Jacob.

Había pasado de una inconmensurable tristeza… al reproche. ¿Qué fue lo que malinterpretó?, ¿por qué creyó que los sentimientos de Jacob tenían algo que ver con ella?... ¿por qué no la había elegido?...

"_Alguien que te guste de verdad, de verdad, como ninguna otra persona. Pensé que estaba bien con sólo mantenerme cerca, pero descubrí que eso no funcionaba. Tengo que confesar cómo me siento_

_-Bella, a mí me gusta Ángela"_

La escena se había repetido tantas veces en su cabeza que incluso llegó a memorizar el brillo que colmó los ojos de Jacob después de confesar su sentir.

Estaba tan concentrada peleándose consigo misma por dentro, que ni siquiera notó que ya había llegado a la escuela. Condujo casi por inercia a la par que se hallaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

Permaneció un rato más dentro de la camioneta; se dio unos minutos para despejar su mente y su corazón. Sabía que habría de encontrarse a Jacob constantemente y…sobretodo, sabía que iba a ser algo difícil.

Entre los pequeños grupos de compañeros que empezaban a llegar al instituto-puesto que era más temprano de la hora que ella usualmente llegaba- pudo vislumbrar a Edward: siempre con su semblante tan…era difícil describirlo; parecía tranquilo, pero a la vez perdido en sus propios pensamientos, cual si se encontrase dentro de una burbuja. Bella recordó lo amable que había sido él después de lo sucedido con Jacob, así que decidió aproximarse y saludarlo.

-Buenos días, Edward- dijo feliz tratando de sonar entusiasta.

Edward no había reparado en su presencia, hasta que escuchó su suave voz.

-¿Te levantaste temprano o algo así? Haz llegado antes a la escuela-dijo mientras miraba distraídamente el reloj en su muñeca- son las 6:45- Bella se sorprendió de que él notara ese detalle. Quizá sólo era un muchacho observador, se dijo a sí misma.

-Sí, bueno, tuve algunas razones para hacerlo- dijo Bella- ¿Tú también sueles llegar temprano todos los días?- preguntó.

-Bueno, yo también tengo mis razones- dijo Edward con un atisbo de sonrisa.

-¡Bella!- se escuchó el grito de Jacob a lo lejos. Éste se aproximó a donde estaban Bella y Edward, interrumpiendo la breve charla. Para Edward no paso desapercibido el cambio en el ánimo de Bella; parecía sorprende que en menos de dos segundos una persona pasara de lucir feliz a verse tan acongojada.

-Ah, Jacob, él es un compañero de clase, Edward Masen- se apresuró Bella a presentarlos.

-Hey, qué tal. Yo soy Jacob Black- dijo Jacob con la sonrisa que siempre le caracterizaba.

-Un gusto y, pues, ya nos veremos. Adiós, Bella- Ella se quedó estupefacta por la reacción de Edward. Sus palabras fueron pocas y concisas; después siguió caminando en dirección a la escuela como si nada, pero Bella creyó haber notado una ligera molestia en su voz.

Aún Edward no se había alejado lo suficiente de ellos; permanecía a una distancia que le permitía escuchar lo que Bella y Jacob conversaban.

-¿Por qué saliste antes? Pensé que hoy vendríamos juntos a la escuela- dijo Jacob- Tenía algo que hablar contigo- Edward agudizó su oído.

-Pues tenía cosas que hacer- dijo Bella insegura de sus propias palabras

-¿Cosas que hacer?-preguntó Jacob dudoso. Edward decidió que era el mejor momento de intervenir y con un breve trote regresó a donde estaba platicando con Bella

-Ah, Bella, por cierto, espero que más tarde podamos hablar sobre el favor que te pedí-dijo Edward esperando que ella captara sus palabras

-¿Favor?, ¿de qué habla Bella?- dijo Jacob mientras la miraba. Bella no sabía que responder y estaba consciente de lo mala que era mintiendo, pero antes de que su cara la delatara Edward habló

-Bueno, ella llegó temprano porque le pedí ayuda con unas cosas de la clase del Sr. Molina-

-Sí, sí, por eso llegué antes, sí- dijo Bella una vez que entendió las intenciones de Edward.

-Ah, vaya, entonces…supongo que eso está bien- finalizó Jacob no muy seguro.-Bueno, pues me voy, tengo que platicar con Seth antes de entrar a clase. Te mandaré un correo pronto ¿vale?- dijo Jacob

-Sí, está bien- respondió Bella. Tanto ella como Edward permanecieron inmóviles hasta que Jacob desapareció tras ingresar a la escuela. El silencio se rompió con la voz de Edward.

-¿Dije algo que no debía?-cuestionó.

-No, no, Edward…- dijo Bella pensativa repasando lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-Eso es bueno, entonces- dijo Edward.

Bella tardó poco en darse cuenta del bochorno que le ahorró la intervención de Edward en su plática con Jacob. Sonrió levemente por el gesto del joven de cabellos cobrizos.

-¿Edward?- el muchacho ahora se encontraba recargado sobre uno de los coches del estacionamiento hojeando un libro, levantó la vista del texto cuando Bella lo llamó- ¿Podría quedarme un rato más aquí…contigo?-dijo Bella sintiendo como su rostro comenzaba a enrojecer.

-Sí- contestó Edward con tranquilidad- adelante. Bella sonrió por la respuesta y se colocó a lado de él para ver qué libro tenía en sus manos.

….

Bella y sus amigas estaban almorzando en el mismo edificio donde habían tenido aquella plática incómoda sobre Jacob

-Ah, es tan relajante comer aquí, alejadas de toooodos- expresó Jessica mientras estiraba sus brazos- fue una buena idea.

-Sí, me hace sentir calmada- completó Alice.

-Suenas como una anciana- dijo Jessica

-¡Ash, déjame en paz! Eso no cierto- rebatió Alice- eres una grosera- finalizó con una mueca de disgusto. Mientras ellas peleaban, Bella permanecía en silencio con la vista perdida en algún punto del horizonte.

Alice y Jessica notaron la rara actitud de su amiga; parecía no reaccionar ni si quiera por lo ruidosas que habían sido al pelearse. Jessica tomó su celular y marcó el número de Bella; ésta se encontraba tan concentrada pensando que el zumbido y vibración del celular la hicieron saltar; ni siquiera notó que quien la llamaba era su amiga a menos de 30 cm de distancia.

-¿Bueno?- dijo Bella al celular

-¡HOOOOOOOOLAAAAAAAA!- gritó Jessica mientras le hacía señas exageradas- ¿cómo no notaste que yo te llamaba?, ¿dónde tienes perdida la cabeza, Bella?

-¿Eh? Lo siento, no, no pasa nada- contestó Bella

-¿Pasó algo entre Jacob y tú?-preguntó Alice.

-Ya veo, seguro te pidió una cita, ¿no es así?-dijo Jessica animada. Alice también sonreía con entusiasmo.

-No, no lo hizo- contestó Bella con una mueca incómoda.

-¿Se pelearon o algo así?- interrogó Alice

-No, no tampoco eso- dijo Bella mientras deshacía sobre su regazo una servilleta.

-No, no me digas que te engaño- la común animosidad de Jessica le incomodaba un poco a Bella, que no pasaba por un momento sencillo; su sentir sólo empeoraba con el mini interrogatorio.

-¡Ay, Jessica! No seas ridícula. En primera, tendrían que salir para poder "engañarla"; en segunda, no creo que haya pasado eso- decía Alice.

-¿Entonces qué es lo que pasa?- dijo Jessica

-Pues…verán, él sólo, bueno…yo no soy la que le gusta- respondió Bella reticente.

-¿¡QUÉEE!?- Exclamaron Alice y Jessica al unísono- no, eso no puede ser ¿dime quién es, la conozco?- arremetió Jessica levantándose de la silla en que se encontraba.

Mientras Jessica se hallaba en modo "batalla" Alice noto la tristeza en Bella y detuvo a su otra parlanchina amiga

-Hey, Jessica, para…- lo último lo dijo con voz baja

-Quiere que le ayude a contarle a esa persona lo que siente por ella…-dijo Bella

-No piensas ayudarle ¿verdad?-preguntó Jessica. Bella no respondió, se quedó en silencio y su rostro reveló todas sus emociones

-Le dijiste que lo ayudarías- afirmó Alice quien se dio cuenta con tal sólo ver los gestos de su amiga.

-¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!?- volvió a preguntar Jessica- Bueno, sí, finge que le vas a ayudar y aprovéchate de la situación. Sí, hazle caso cuando discutan el tema, entonces él comprenderá que eres la única que realmente lo entiende y se dará cuenta y así habrás sacado provecho de…"esto"- en tan sólo unos minutos Jessica armó por completo un plan que a Bella le parecía, por demás, descabellado

-Jessica, Bella no puede hacer algo así- dijo Alice

-Lo sé, pero…-

-Está bien, está bien- las interrumpió Bella con una sonrisa fingida- de todos modos descubrí que habría sido algo incómodo, por lo mismo de que hemos sido amigos durante tanto tiempo, así que quizá es lo mejor- y para evitar seguir soltando malas mentiras tomo su sándwich y le dio un gran mordisco- uhm, está riquísimo. ¿Quieren?- pero tanto Jessica como Alice sabían que su amiga sólo estaba tratando de ocultar su dolor.

….

Después de que finalizó el descanso, Bella y sus amigas se dirigieron a clase

-Estoy taaaan llena- exclamó Jessica mientras se frotaba el estómago- parezco una ballena

-Pues no debiste comer tantos caramelos antes del almuerzo. Sólo espero que no te enfermes por ingerir tantas porquerías- le reprendió Alice.

-Creo que iré al baño antes de que comience la clase, ¿me acompañan?- preguntó Jessica

-Sí, vamos- asintieron Bella y Alice, mas en ese momento el celular de Bella sonó

-Oh, vayan, las alcanzo en un momento- dijo Bella

-Está bien- dijeron sus amigas antes de irse.

Bella abrió con cautela su celular; descubrió que tenía un mensaje de Jacob

"_Sé que el cumpleaños de Ángela se acerca, pero no sé qué comprarle. ¿Sabes si hay algo que quiera para ese día?"_

Bella tecleó la respuesta:_ "Pues, podemos ir a comprar algo. Te acompaño."_

Segundos después de que el mensaje se envío exclamó suavemente

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Bella?- y cerro los ojos

Edward, al sentarse a lado de Bella no pudo evitar escuchar su suave murmullo, pero permaneció callado.

El teléfono de Bella sonó nuevamente

"_¿En serio? Muchas gracias, Bella, eres la MEJOR" _

Sí, bueno, si en realidad fuera la mejor me habrías escogido a mí…pensaba Bella con tristeza. Edward notó el ánimo de ésta, pero antes de decirle algo, ella se dirigió hacia la salida del aula.

No había dado Bella ni dos pasos fuera del salón, cuando casi choca con uno de los amigos de Jacob; no obstante, antes de que ella pudiera recordar si era Seth o Sam, él comenzó a hablar

-Hola, Bella- dijo mientras echaba un vistazo al salón de la susodicha- Oye, ¿quién es ese muchacho que está ahí?- preguntó Sam mientras señalaba a Edward

-¿Eh? ¿quién?, ¿Edward?- comentó ella con duda

- Con que se llama Edward…¡EDWARD!- gritó en su dirección. El aludido inevitablemente volteó ante el llamado con cara de pregunta

-Hey, yo soy amigo de Bella, puedes decirme Sam- dijo con alegría y se acercó al muchacho de cabellos cobrizos. Todos en el salón observaban el acontecimiento con detalle- ¡¿Podrías venir conmigo unos minutos?!- pidió Sam

-¿Perdona?- exclamó Edward confundido.

-Necesito tu ayuda en algo- dijo mientras jalaba la manga de la chaqueta de Edward. Éste seguía preguntándose qué pasaba con el muchacho desconocido. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese responder, Sam lo jaló haciendo que se parara y lo sacó del aula.

-Gracias, Bellita- dijo Sam con felicidad

-Sustituto de última hora, sustito de última hora- exclama Sam mientras jalaba a Edward. Bella tampoco parecía entender lo que acababa de pasar.

…..

-Hey, hey, detente ¿De qué va esto?- preguntó Edward cuando notó que se encontraba en el patio de la preparatoria

-No importa, sólo préstame tu rostro por 30 segundos- dijo Sam con seguridad

El grupo de los típicos "molestones" de la escuela, se acercó al lugar en que estaban Edward y Sam.

-¿Qué pasa contigo?- exclamó uno de los "malotes"

Sam tenía un gesto casi burlón y Edward seguía sin entender nada

-¿Qué es esto?- susurró Edward a Sam

-Mira, ese tipo de allí está ofendido, porque yo le gusto a su ex y bueno, supongo que los otros tipos sólo lo acompañan para asustarme- contestó Sam con voz lo suficientemente alta y burlona como para que el grupo de muchachos lo escucharan.

-Deja de burlarte de mí, ENANO- exclamó el "malote" principal y con el que Sam tenía problemas. Dos segundos después, éste se abalanzó en contra de Sam, pero Sam se alejó antes de tiempo y fue Edward el que quedó como blanco.

-¿En serio este tipo quiere que lo "defienda"?- dijo Edward para sí mismo, que conocía muy bien la fama de ese grupo de muchachos y sabía que de malos no tenían nada. No eran nada más que una bola de cobardes buscapleitos. Edward consiguió esquivar el golpe de uno de los "malos" y en medio de todo el desastre, comenzaron a pelearse entre ellos mismo. El asunto era ridículo.

Sam reapareció de la nada y jaló una vez más a Edward

-¡Hay que huir!- exclamó Sam y los dos salieron corriendo antes de que el grupo de revoltosos se dieran cuenta de que habían escapado.

-¡Ah, me salvaste!- dijo Sam aliviado- desde que te vi aquel día en Port Ángeles supe que tenías habilidad para estas cosas. No sé como puedes estar tan tranquilo, Edward.

Edward no comprendía del todo lo que le decía Sam, estaba más concentrado en recuperar su aliento después de la corretiza a la que el raro desconocido lo obligó.

-Eso fue increíble- decía Sam emocionado.

Él estaba seguro de que Edward tenía algo…"especial"

….

-Tu madre ha estado calmada el día de hoy. Ha estado internada por aproximadamente 3 semanas, así que se ha desintoxicado en, al menos, un 80%. A menos de que tenga terapia para recuperarse de su adicción a las drogas, no podrá recuperarse por completo- decía el médico mientras Edward y el tío Eleazar caminaban por los pasillos del hospital- para los adictos, el proceso de abstemia es muy complicado.

Edward escuchaba todo lo que le decía el médico, pero parecía inmerso en otras cosas.

-Sé que será duro el no confiar en las palabras de tu madre, pero cuando se trata de drogas, los adictos son capaces de cualquier cosa. Es uno de los síntomas de su "enfermedad". Además, después de que ella salga, su cuidado a largo plazo es MUY importante- dijo el médico enfatizando el "muy"- ¿Entendido?- preguntó a Edward

-Sí- musitó con voz tan queda, fue algo parecido a un susurro.

-Estaré esperando en la planta baja, Edward- dijo el tio Eleazar.

Ahora Edward y el médico se encontraban frente a una sala con paredes de cristal que permitían fácilmente todo lo que ocurría dentro de ésta. El médico le hizo un gesto a Edward para darle a entender que podía ingresar a la sala, pero lo haría sólo. Edward se acercó a la puerta para abrirla y el médico permaneció afuera.

El sonido de apertura de la puerta, hizo que Elizabeth levantara la vista que tenía concentrada en los dedos de sus pies. Ahí, frente a ella, se encontraba su muchachito: Eddie

….

**Bueno, me ha salido un poquito más largo de lo normal :D ojalá que les guste el nuevo capítulo. Gracias de nuevo a quienes me leen y espero, DE VERDAD, POR FAVOR (la desesperada no vino jajaja) sus reviews con comentarios, sugerencias, preguntas, no sé, jaja aunque sea un "me gustó" o algo así, una huellita de que pasaron por acá. **

**Nos leemos pront invito a mi otra historia: En lo profundo del bosque **

**: ) **

**Saludos, Emily.**


	7. Nota de la autora

A tod s aquella que me leen:

Tengo una pequeña mala noticia :c He estado enferma en estos últimos días, nada más y nada menos que de mis ojos, por lo que cosas como escribir o leer me son muy complicadas. Esta semana no podré actualizar mis historias, pero prometo estar de vuelta antes del próximo lunes, sin falta.

Gracias a quienes siguen mis historias.

Saludos, Emily.


	8. Chapter 7

**N/A Holaaaa! Hay alguien ahí? Jajaja. Bueno, me he puesto rebelde y he decidido hacer el nuevo capitulín, aunque siga teniendo mal los ojos jajaja. Espero que este malestar se acabe pronto. :(**

**GrisAliceCullenSwan: Muchas gracias por el review y, sobretodo, por esperarme. En verdad, muchísimas gracias. Me alegró mucho saber que hay quienes siguen la historia de manera constante. **

**Ronnie: Bienvenida y gracias por leerme. Igualmente, por los buenos deseos.**

**Sin más por el momento, y en la espera de un ojo nuevo jajaja, aquí está el nuevo capítulo. :DDD**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer; este fic está basado en el dorama japonés "Akai ito", la adaptación es mía.

**El hilo rojo del destino**

_"Ahora Edward y el médico se encontraban frente a una sala con paredes de cristal que permitían fácilmente todo lo que ocurría dentro de ésta. El médico le hizo un gesto a Edward para darle a entender que podía ingresar a la sala, pero lo haría solo. Edward se acercó a la puerta para abrirla y el médico permaneció afuera._

_El sonido de apertura de la puerta, hizo que Elizabeth levantara la vista que tenía concentrada en los dedos de sus pies. Ahí, frente a ella, se encontraba su muchachito: Eddie…"_

-No había visto tu cara en mucho tiempo, Eddie- exclamó Elizabeth con un tono de voz ligeramente más animado de lo normal- Pensé que nunca vendrías.

-Sabes que nunca haría nada parecido- respondió Edward mientras se aproximaba a la pequeña estancia con sillas y mesas, donde se hallaba su madre. Se sentó frente a ella. Se veía tan pequeña, con las piernas flexionadas y pegadas a su pecho. Sus delgados brazos abrazaban sus rodillas.

-Quiero salir rápido de aquí y volver a mi vida normal-dijo Elizabeth con un suspiro anhelante- Probablemente lo estés pasando mal sin mí- murmuró mientras bajaba sus piernas de la silla y se inclinaba sobre la mesa para tomar la manos de Edward que se encontraban sobre ésta, pero desistió antes de alcanzarlas.

-Estoy bien, madre- respondió Edward- No te impacientes y sólo concéntrate en recuperarte pronto.

-Pero si ya estoy bien- dijo enfurruñada como niña pequeña. Con ambas manos sostuvo su cabeza con un gesto de indiferencia.

-Los médicos coinciden en que te tomes tu tiempo en recuperarte. No son circunstancias tan favorables- decía Edward con seriedad.

-¡Bah!, los médicos, los médicos, son unos exagerados- Elizabeth comenzó a pasarse las manos por el cabello rubio, exasperada. Costumbre que su hijo había aprendido de ella. –Yo soy la única que conoce su cuerpo y sé que estoy bien. Seguramente las personas se recuperan más rápido en sus casas que en este lugar insulso. Ya me he hecho a la idea de no tomar drogas de nuevo, ¿es que eso no basta?- a pesar de que parecía estar hablando más consigo misma, que con su hijo, Edward intervino sorprendido por las palabras de su madre.

-¿De verdad lo has pensado?- exclamó con cautela.

-Por su puesto que sí, ¿por qué me preguntas eso?- dijo Elizabeth con tristeza. Su pobre y pequeño Eddie lucía tan perdido- Confía en mí, Eddie…no sé…-pero Edward la interrumpió.

-¿En verdad puedo confiar en ti?- extrañamente las palabras de Edward adquirieron un tinte de fortaleza. El pecho de Elizabeth se encogió por la sentencia que su hijo dejó en el aire.

-¿No es obvio?- reclamó ella con los ojos húmedos.

….

Edward caminaba hacia la salida del hospital perdido en sus pensamientos.

-¡Edward! ¿Ya estás listo para irnos?-preguntó Eleazar mientras le extendía una barra de chocolate. Como en muchas otras ocasiones- Espera un momento, tengo que revisar algunos papeles del procedimiento.

-Sí, esperaré- respondió el joven.

En ese momento, las puertas del hospital se abrieron y con un caminar imponente y malhumorado entró James. Los ojos de Edward siguieron su silueta tan familiar y desconocida a la vez.

-Pequeño Edward, ¿has crecido otra vez?- dijo con un tono burlón, mientras miraba desafiante el muchacho. No obstante, Edward ya no era un niño pequeño, por lo que le respondió el desafío con una postura igualmente retadora. Edward con el paso del tiempo se había endurecido por dentro. Dejó de ser el pequeño de cabello cobrizos que lloraba por su madre en un cuarto de hospital, para convertirse en un muchacho de estatura considerable, mucho más alto que el promedio de sus compañeros de preparatoria; su máscara siempre seria podía tornarse agresiva en cuanto personas como James lo provocaban. Sus ojos, aparentemente vacíos e impasible, se llenaron de furia en cuanto lo vio entrar al hospital.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- inquirió con un tono bajo de voz, tratando de ocultar su enojo.

-Tu madre está sorprendente mejor. ¿Estás aquí para verla también?-preguntó James

-Los únicos que pueden entrar son sus familiares-apuntó Edward a James que parecía completamente seguro.

-Sí, sí, sólo déjame verla unos minutos- dijo James con desgano.

-No eres familia- completó Edward con determinación- Eres un intruso- James levantó la ceja con leve sorpresa por las palabras del muchachito.

-Uy, ¡qué miedo, Eddie!- dijo mientras reía. Sacó su cartera del saco impoluto que traía y extrajo una pequeña tarjeta negra- ¿Por qué no vas al club? Te serviría para divertirte un poco-comentó. Jaló una de las manos de Edward y colocó la tarjeta en ella.- Puede que seas estudiante de preparatoria, pero ya eres todo un "adultito"

-Todo listo, Edward, vámonos- se escuchó la voz de Eleazar acercándose. James se envaró en su lugar y lo miró expectante, mas antes de que Eleazar reparara en su presencia, se fue sin decir más.

Como Eleazar estaba concentrado leyendo unos papeles, no notó que James estaba con Edward. El muchacho tenía el cuerpo rígido por el enojo que le supuso el encuentro con James. Eleazar notó que se encontraba raro, y le preguntó que pasaba, pero Edward sólo negó con la cabeza.

-Está bien, vámonos- dijo Eleazar y comenzó a caminar para salir del Hospital.

La tarjeta que James le había dado a Edward aún reposaba en su mano; lentamente, y con furia, la apretó con sus dedos, hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos por la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo.

….

-Umm, ¿qué hay de éste? Iría bien con el uniforme de mi hermana, ¿no crees?- dijo Bella con un prendedor para el cabello en sus manos.

-Sí, creo que sería buena idea- respondió Jacob.-Debemos comprar una bolsa para meterlo y estará listo- decía emocionado. Bella continuaba mirando el aparador donde habían diferentes accesorios; desde prendedores hasta hermosos colgantes.

Casi como si fuese una costumbre, alguien la miraba desde lejos. Y nuevamente…

era Edward

-¿Es una de tus amigas?-preguntó Eleazar al ver que Edward se quedaba con la mirada fija en dirección de Bella. Edward no respondía, sólo miraba fijamente. Justo en ese instante, la mirada de Bella se cruzó con la suya. Bella estaba notablemente sorprendida por la intensidad de la mirada de Edward; sintió el efluvio caliente subir hasta sus mejillas para enrojecerlas. Edward de inmediato se volteó y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria de donde Bella estaba.

Bella miró el lugar donde minutos antes había estado Edward por unos segundos, tratando de entender su comportamiento.

-¿Crees que deberíamos comprar algunos complementos?-dijo Jacob, pero al ver que Bella no respondía, toco su brazo para hacerla reaccionar- ¿Bella?

-¿Ah?, ¿qué?, complementos, sí, veamos- dijo distraída- pienso que a mí hermana le gustaría ese collar de trébol.

-Sí, sí, el trébol, la hermana pequeña tiene razón. Lo compraré- exclamó Jacob decidido y caminó a la caja.

Ella se acercó hacia el sitio donde vio a Edward y miró en la dirección que éste caminó. Aún entre la cantidad de gente que se encontraba en el centro comercial, pudo distinguir su cabello cobrizo.

….

-Hey, Sam, el letrero está tirado- comentó uno de los clientes al entrar al restaurante donde trabajaba Sam.

-Demonios, iré a levantarlo- Sam salió del establecimiento y acomodó el letrero de forma que no volviera a caerse. En dicho momento, una música infantil inició de la nada. Él volteó en diferentes direcciones para encontrar el origen del sonido, hasta que dio con un celular tirado en la banqueta. Era evidentemente de una mujer, puesto que estaba adornado con flores y mariposas. Lo abrió lentamente y contestó- ¿Hola?

-Sí, umm, hola, ¿quién eres?- dijo una voz femenina, suave y con un ligero tono chillón

-Pues, soy el que respondió a este teléfono abandonado- dijo con un poco de gracia.

-¡Oh, qué alegría! ¿dónde estás ahora?- preguntó la mujer

-¿Dónde estoy?- exclamó Sam extrañado.-Pues estoy aquí, hablando en un lugar donde no puedes verme- jugueteó.

-Lo siento, es que, bueno, ese es mi teléfono- dijo dudosa la voz femenina.

Sam detuvo su juego al escuchar el tono entristecido de la desconocida muchacha- Ah, ya veo, pues, ¿conoces el restaurante que está cerca del centro comercial de Port Ángeles, aquel de comida oriental?- preguntó Sam

-Sí, creo que sí-dijo la joven.

-Bueno, guardaré tu teléfono aquí, por cierto, soy Sam- dijo efusivo, lo cual no era raro, Sam solía ser un muchacho muy alegre.- Cuando llegues al restaurante pregunta por mí

-De acuerdo- respondió ella.

….

El restaurante se encontraba muy lleno a esa hora de la tarde; la comida japonesa era muy popular en ese lugar de Port Ángeles, sobretodo porque había pocos establecimientos que ofrecieran dichos platillos.

-¡Sam! Ya está lista la orden- exclamó el cocinero

-Ya voy, ya voy- dijo con prisa el mesero mientras caminaba entre las mesas del restaurante. Llevó la orden a la mesa correspondiente, con cuidado de no derramar nada- Aquí tiene su comida, ¡qué la disfrute!- dijo con una sonrisa. A la gente le agradaba esa amabilidad de Sam, y respondían de igual modo sonriéndole.

-De verdad eres el mejor haciendo esta comida Bob- dijo Seth mientras saboreaba un bocado de arroz.

-Claro que es el mejor- rebatió Sam.

-Es como una mujer cocinando con toques de mujer- dijo Seth levantándose de la silla.- No, eres mejor cocinero que las mujeres- elevó su plato al cielo con un gesto de triunfo.

Sam lo observaba riéndose, Bob siguió cocinando con una sonrisa muy pequeña en el rostro. La campañilla de la puerta sonó y antes de que Sam terminara de decir "Bienvenido" sus palabras se cortaron ante la belleza de la joven que había ingresado. De hecho, él no había sido el único pasmado por la presencia de la muchacha; varios de los clientes la miraron por algunos segundos.

-Ahmm, ¿Sam está aquí?- preguntó

Él se recompuso para contestarle. –Sí, soy yo-dijo levantando la mano desde la barra.

La muchachita lucía un vestido blanco, lleno de pliegues en una tela que a simple vista se veía muy suave. El vestido, en conjunto con su piel blanca, la hacía parecer un ángel. Además, sus cabellos rubios, levemente ondulados caían sobre sus hombros con gracia. Sus ojos verdes miraban expectantes a Sam.

-Ahm, vengo por mi teléfono- dijo ella

-Ah, cierto, el teléfono- dijo él saliendo de su estado de sopor. Muchos observaban la escena. Otros seguían comiendo, por lo que había un suave murmullo de platos, cucharas y vasos. Sam sacó el celular del bolsillo de su camisa y lo levantó para mostrárselo a la joven. –¿Es éste?- le preguntó

-Sí, ese mismo- dijo ella con entusiasmo- Muchísimas gracias, gracias, gracias

-No es nada, en serio- repuso Sam, mientras miraba con detenimiento a la muchacha que ahora se encontraba a escasos 50 cm de él.

-Siento haberte molestado, ¿Sam?- preguntó

-Sí, sí, ese soy yo- respondió. Ella asintió con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta para irse. Sam permaneció en silencio por lo extraño de la situación.

-Oye, qué, ¿eres famoso en ese mundo?- preguntó Seth

-¿En ese mundo?- inquirió Sam

-Sí, ya sabes, parecía como sacada de caricatura- dijo Seth

-No sé de qué hablas-

….

Caminando con seguridad, mientras hacia repiquetear los tacones de sus zapatos, Rosalie iba caminando en dirección al salón donde el grupo de Bella tomaba clase. Estaba siendo rodeada por un séquito de muchachas populares, pero, sin duda, era ella la más bonita de todas. Cuando entró al salón, casi choca con Alice que se hallaba distraída en ese momento. Rosalie la apartó con brusquedad, y Alice se alejó con disimulo para no causar su enojo.

-¿Dónde está Jessica?- preguntó Rosalie con enfado

-Estem, ahm, ella no está aquí- respondió Alice temerosa

-¡Ahh!- exclamó Rosalie con enojo; miró con enojo a Alice y salió del aula.

Segundos después, Alice salió apresurada para buscar a su amiga; mientras corría, iba haciendo un extraño ruido de su boca, como si se estuviese conteniendo para no gritar.

-¿En serio te dieron permiso?- preguntaba Jessica a la persona con la que conversaba por teléfono- ¿Me recogerás de la escuela? Sí, estaré esperándote. Yo también- decía sonriente. Estaba cerca de la cafetería, donde Bella trataba de decidirse entre una manzana y un durazno.

En ese momento una agitada Alice llegó detrás de ella y la hizo voltear con agresividad

-Una, una, la..la…ella, sí…la- Alice tartamudeaba

-¿Qué?, no estoy entendiendo nada- dijo Jessica

-La rubia, Rosalie, fue al salón a buscarte- dijo tratando de calmar su respiración. Extrañamente, Jessica lo tomó con tranquilidad

-Ah, sí, sí, ha estado tratando de localizarme, no hay problema. Bella, ¿ya has elegido?- preguntó

-Un momento, ya voy- contestó Bella.

-¡Hey, Bella!- la llamó Jacob que iba entrando a la cafetería

-Oh, no te preocupes Bella, tómate tu tiempo- dijo Jessica sonriente, mientras jalaba a Alice, para dejar sola a Bella con Jacob.

-Necesito que me acompañes, ven, ven, ven- dijo Jacob con efusividad. La tomó del brazo y la llevó consigo.

….

-Muchas gracias por lo de ayer, fuiste de gran ayuda, de verdad- dijo Jacob agradecido. Hoy después de la escuela me encontraré con Ángela- Bella y Jacob conversaban cerca de las escaleras principales, por las cuales, ahora, Edward iba bajando; no obstante, se detuvo cuando vio a Bella.

-Le daré el regalo, entonces- continúo Jacob. Bella le sonreía con tranquilidad.

-Me parece muy bien, asegúrate de decirle que lo elegiste de corazón- dijo ella con un tono alegre.

-Lo haré, lo haré- Jacob lucía entusiasmado. Edward casi atravesaba el semblante de Bella por la intensidad con la cual la veía.

-Te deseo suerte- le dijo ella a Jacob.

-Gracias. Debo irme. Muero de hambre- comentó Jacob mientras le daba una palmada a su estómago. Bella río por el gesto.

-Sí, nos vemos- dijo ella, mientras él se alejaba.

Edward, desde lejos, sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba. Había sido testigo de todas las ocasiones en que Jacob le había pedido favores semejantes a Bella. Cuando ella decidió voltear para irse con sus amigas, la mirada de Edward la detuvo. Ella pensó que él se iría como ocurrió en el centro comercial, pero en lugar de eso, se aproximó a donde estaba ella.

-¿Por qué te estás forzando a ti misma así?- preguntó él de forma críptica.

-¿Perdón?- preguntó Bella sin saber a qué se refería.

-Es evidente que esto te hace sentir triste- continúo él.

-No tiene nada que ver contigo, ¿o sí?- le dijo ella un poco molesta por la actitud en que Edward le estaba hablando.

-No, tienes razón. No es asunto mío- dijo él. Parecía casi enfadado.

-Entonces no sé por qué…- decía Bella cuando Edward la interrumpió

-No digas cosas para tapar lo que realmente sientes- ni siquiera el propio Edward comprendía por qué estaba diciendo tales cosas. Quizá presenciar lo que le pasaba a Bella le estaba afectando de más- Una vez que empieces a mentirte a ti misma, dejarás de reconocer qué es verdad y qué es un engaño. Aunque mentirte signifique ser "la niña buena"- las últimas palabras de Edward la lastimaron. Ella no pretendía ser niña buena, ni nada por el estilo, sólo estaba siendo amable y ayudando a su amigo ¿no? Se preguntó por dentro.

-Déjame sola- dijo ella con un murmullo molesto y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, alejándose de Edward.

Él desde lejos la miraba con impotencia ¿Por qué estaba haciendo eso? ¿Por qué dejaba que la lastimaran con tal facilidad?

Mientras Bella caminaba con velocidad, con el enojo bullendo por dentro, se dio cuenta de que las palabras de Edward la habían afectado tanto, porque eran ciertas…

…**.**

**Bueno, aquí está el capítulo :DDD Ojalá que les guste, aparecen algunos datos importantes. Yo misma me sorprendo con los pequeños guiños que hay en la historia. :D **

**Espero sus comentarios en los reviews. O cualquier duda o comentario :D**

**Muchísimas gracias por leerme y, no olviden mi otra historia :DD "En lo profundo del bosque"**

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**Saludos, Emily. **


End file.
